Complex event processing (CEP) has become a popular problem solving paradigm in computer software. CEP provides the ability to analyze high-volume and high-speed event streams. CEP may be used in domains, such as manufacturing and process control, utilities, algorithmic financial trading, web applications, information technology, and data center monitoring.
The time-sensitive and real-time nature of events that flow through a CEP system may make determining the correctness and validity of CEP results a challenging task. Moreover, it may be difficult to present CEP event information in a manner that is easy for CEP software developers to evaluate, because of the large number of CEP events that can be processed by a CEP system in a short period of time.